After school make out
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Amu's now in high school, and guess who her teacher is. None other then the perverted Ikuto! She's astonished, especially after school. Oneshot.


**Au-Chan: Hey... Tired as crap. I almost died! That's how cold my room is! Anyways, I don't know if I could consider this a lemon or not... But that's not the point! This idea came up, when I was reading "Meet Nadeshiko" b****y** WantingFreedom , **and she had Ikuto as a teacher. That person is AWESOME and so are her stories. So let's get to this. Here's a status of everything I'm writing right now.**

"That lucky song" This will be updated every month. It's a TadaseXIkuto story, so if your into Yaoi, go read it please!!!

"Songfics" This will be updated when ever I feel like it, and I just get a random idea from a song. 

"The teleporter" This will be updated/finished by the end of Chrismas. I'm tired of it just sitting there. I have all the rest of the story too. I just don't feel like putting it up here.

"Shugo Chara! Highschool" This wil be updated sooner or later. It's kind of getting on my nerves. I have all the ideas for it, I just don't feel like writing it.

**  
Au-Chan: That's all. If you do read this please review, and tell your friends about my other fanfics. PLEASE!!!!!! I don't own anything... =[**

* * *

I walked into my first class of high school. No one went to the same school as me, except for Nagi and Rima. Who were going out, and liked to show off in front of everyone. I looked to my classmates. I saw girls who were gawking at the teacher, and boys glaring. I looked at the teacher and screeched.

"IKUTO!?!?!?" Everyone looked at me. Why was he here? Like seriously, I thought he was looking for his father. Was he actually our teacher?

"Hello Hinamori-San. Thanks for making it to class. Even though it started 10 minutes ago." He smirked. It did? I took my seat and sighed.

**End of school**

I yawned. We were watching a history movie abut Japan. History was the most boring thing ever, and it seemed that Ikuto didn't enjoy it either. For god's sake, he was the teacher, and he was sleeping. Let's have a retake of the whole day. In Math, Ikuto made us all introduce ourselves. In Music, he made us sing a couple songs together. In science, he just slapped a pop quiz on the table. In English, he gave us homework. Then here we are with the history movie. I yawned again, and the movie ended.

"Okay, time to go home." Ikuto said, while getting up immediately. I sighed.

"Except for you Hinamori." I looked at Ikuto with wide eyes. Everyone had already left, except for us.

"Come on Ikuto make this qui-" I got silenced by Ikuto's lips crashing into mine. I was so shocked. Ikuto was kissing me. IKUTO! When I came back to my senses, my mind clicked. I somehow knew what to do. I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck, and I went deeper into the kiss. Ikuto smirked into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, while lifting me up, and setting me on a desk. We pulled away at one point, but went back to making out. His tongue playfully licked my lips, and then explored the inside of my mouth. I started to moan. It felt so good!

"I…kuto…" I whispered at another point when we pulled apart. He smirked again, and started to trail his lips down my neck. I moaned again, but not cause of the neck kissing, but also because his hands were going up my shirt. I shivered as his hands touched the bottom of my breast. Ikuto started to unbutton my shirt with his teeth. Man, was he good at this. I locked my arms around Ikuto's neck, lowered my head to his, and slowly and seductively licked his ears. He chuckled in enjoyment. He started to kiss right above my breast, and we heard a phone go off. I jumped and fell of the desk.

"You alright princess?" Ikuto asked, putting his hand out. I looked at his face and blushed a nice bright tomato red. I could tell I was, cause my face grew really, really hot.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered. I quickly got up, went to my bag, and picked out my phone from the mess.

"Hello?" I answered. I listened to my worried mom over the phone, telling me I had to get home soon.

"Okay, bye Mama," I hung up my phone, and stuck it back in my bag.

"See you tomorrow Amu-_Koi _…" Ikuto whispered in my ear. I looked at him, but he was already jumping out of the window.

"So, we go out. We just made-out. And… Wait, will we do this everyday!?!" I yelled at myself. I sighed, cause it wasn't going to get me anywhere by yelling at myself. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and left the school.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Please review....**

**Rima: Damn something's wrong with her.**

**Nagi: You think so?**

**Ikuto: Yeah... Hey Amu-Koi! Come tell us what you think!**

**Amu: *thows a pillow at Ikuto* SHUT. UP. **

**Ikuto: Fine then... _**

**Au-Chan: Please review...  
**


End file.
